Pikachu: Story of a Pokémon
by Tashojiri
Summary: The story of Ash's younger brother Kash, told from the unlikely perspective of a pikachu. It is the story of Kash's struggle to break free of his brother's shadow. Discontinued.
1. Caught by a trainer

This is a fanfic I started back in 1999. I've since stopped writing it, so it's unfinished. Some day I may get around to finishing it, but I can't promise anything. Even so, it's an interesting read, and I'd love you to read it. ^_^ Any comments (good, bad, somewhere in between?) are welcomed!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Caught by a trainer  
  
I was walking through the forest. My parents had finally let me go out by myself and it was a lot of fun to explore the areas around my home. I had been walking for a long time when I suddenly realised I was lost. I looked around, scared. I'd never been lost before, because I'd always been everywhere with my parents. Now, not only was I lost, but I couldn't see anyone who I could ask for help. And it was starting to get dark. Suddenly I felt a drop of water on my nose. I looked up, and realised it was starting to rain. Not knowing what to do, I hid behind a tree and sat down. Shivering from the cold, I forced myself to lie down and try to go to sleep.  
  
---  
  
'Pokeball! Go!'  
  
The loud voice woke me up. I looked up and saw a pokeball coming right at me. I jumped up and ran.  
  
'Wait! Come back!' called a voice.  
  
'Well, don't just stand there,' said another voice. 'Come on!'  
  
I heard footsteps running behind me. I tried to run faster but it was no good. The two people were catching up.  
  
'Pidgeotto! I choose you!' said the second voice. 'Go, Pidgeotto! Gust attack!'  
  
I felt a gust of wind approaching me. It hit me hard. I yelped, and turned around. I saw a pidgeotto in front of me.  
  
'Pidgeooo!' it said. 'Pidg! Pidgeotto! Pidgeow!'  
  
I understood this. To me, the pidgeotto was saying "My masters are going to catch you!". I didn't understand what it meant. I had never heard of "masters", and I was confused.  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked. The pidgeotto didn't respond.  
  
'Pidgeotto! Wing attack!'  
  
'Pidgeooooo!' shouted Pidgeotto, hitting me with its wings.  
  
'Stop it!' I growled. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Pidgeotto! Peck!'  
  
Pidgeotto rushed at me and pecked me right in the face. I squealed, then fell to the ground weakly.  
  
'Pidgeotto return! Pokeball! Go!'  
  
I looked up just as the pokeball reached me. It hit me on the head, and suddenly I found myself in a small, warm place. I was scared and wanted to get out, so I shoock the walls around me. But it was no use. I was trapped.  
  
'Yes!' said a voice from outside my enclosed space. I felt myself being picked up. 'I got it! Come on, let's go!'  
  
---  
  
I was suddenly aware of being thrown to the ground. I looked around me. I was outside again. I looked behind me and saw the pokeball which I had been trapped inside.  
  
'So what moves does it know?' said a voice. I looked up and saw three people looking down at me. One of them, a teenage boy, pulled out something from his pocket. It was a red, oddly-shaped thing. he pointed it at me.  
  
'Pikachu's moves,' it said. 'Pikachu has no moves.'  
  
'What!?' the teenage boy exclaimed. 'How can it have no moves?'  
  
An old man put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
'It is only young,' he said. 'It hasn't learnt any yet.'  
  
'So how is it going to learn any moves?' the boy asked.  
  
'Before I give it to its trainer, I'm going to teach it some,' said the old man.  
  
'Like what!?' the boy exclaimed. 'You never taught my pikachu any moves.'  
  
'Your pikachu already knew some,' said the old man. 'This pikachu doesn't know any moves. So I'm going to have to teach it some.'  
  
'Oh alright,' said the boy. 'I'll leave you to it, then.'  
  
'Bye Ash,' said the old man. 'And thanks for catching it for me.' The boy and his companion, a teenage girl, left.  
  
'So, little Pikachu,' said the old man. 'Are you ready to learn some moves?'  
  
'Pi?' I said.  
  
("Huh?")  
  
'You're obviously confused,' said the old man. 'My name is Proffessor Oak, and I study pokemon such as yourself. Now, I'm going to teach you a move called thundershock.'  
  
Proffessor Oak took out a small device and put it on my head. I tried to pull it off.  
  
'Don't fidget,' said Proffessor Oak. 'This is a TM, a technical machine. It teaches you moves.'  
  
He pressed a button on the device. I started hearing strange noises and seeing strange visions. But I wasn't scared, I was fascinated. I watched and listened for a few moments, and then it all disappeared, and I was back with Proffessor Oak.  
  
'Now,' he said. 'Pikachu, use thundershock!'  
  
I didn't know how or why, but somehow I knew what I was doing.  
  
'Pikachu!' I said, and I let out electricity. Proffessor Oak yelled as he was electricuted. When I stopped, he fell over.  
  
'Ow,' he said, then he got up. 'It worked, Pikachu! The thundershock TM worked!'  
  
'Pika!' I said.  
  
("Yeah!")  
  
'Good work Pikachu,' saaid Proffessor Oak. 'I think you're ready to go to your trainer!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	2. The journey begins

Just a bit of an explanation for this chapter onwards: when the pokemon talk, they're talking in their pokemon language, but since Pikachu can understand it, it's written in English. The humans are just hearing it as "pika pika" or "suirtle squirt" or whatever. There are some words, like "Pi" and "Chu" which don't really mean anything, so they're just written in the pokemon language.  
  
Chapter 2 - The journey begins  
  
The next day Proffessor Oak took me to a room where I saw a Charmander, a Squirtle and a Bulbasuar. They were sitting on a table and they all had pokeballs next to them. Proffessor Oak put me down next to them and placed a pokeball next to me.  
  
'Your new trainers will be here soon,' he said. We waited, and soon three 10-year old boys came through the door.  
  
'We're here, Proffessor Oak!' said one of them.  
  
'There's only three of you,' said Proffessor Oak. 'Where's Kash Ketchum?'  
  
'I don't know,' said one of the boys.  
  
'Well, we can't wait too long for him,' said Proffessor Oak. 'You can each choose your pokemon and Kash can have what's left over. Go on.'  
  
The first boy took Squirtle.  
  
'Where are you taking me?' asked Squirtle.  
  
The second boy took Charmander.  
  
'Finally, I'm going!' said Charmander.  
  
The third boy walked up to me and Bulbasaur.  
  
'I'll take this one,' he said. He picked up... Bulbasaur.  
  
'Chu,' I sighed.  
  
'Goodbye, Pikachu!' said Bulbasaur.  
  
'Alright boys,' said Proffessor Oak. He took out three objects which I recognised as the object Ash had used to find out what moves I had. 'Here are your pokedexes. Good luck!'  
  
The three boys called the pokemon into their pokeballs and then left. Ages later, another boy came running through the door.  
  
'Sorry I'm late Proffessor Oak, but I - ohhhh!' the boy said as he realised the others were gone already.  
  
'Looks like you've got Pikachu,' said Proffessor Oak.  
  
'Oh no,' said the boy. 'I wanted to be different to my brother! Aren't there any others?'  
  
'I'm sorry Kash, but you were late,' said Proffessor Oak. 'I'm afraid you're stuck with Pikachu. But don't worry, you know Ash did very well with his Pikachu.'  
  
'But I wanted to be different,' sighed Kash.  
  
'Now now,' said Proffessor Oak. 'Stop complaining. The other boys have already left, you don't want to get behind already.'  
  
'I know,' said Kash. 'Then I'd be even more like my brother. Ohhhh...'  
  
Proffessor Oak handed Kash a pokedex. Kash put it in his pocket, then picked up the pokeball that was next to me.  
  
'Pikachu,' he said. 'Return to your pokeball!'  
  
'No!' I cried. I jumped out of the way, not wanting to be stuck inside that ball again.  
  
'What's wrong?' Kash asked. 'Come one, get inside. Please?'  
  
'No!' I said firmly.  
  
'Looks like your pikachu doesn't like to get inside its pokeball,' smiled Proffessor Oak.  
  
'Just like my brother's,' Kash sighed. 'Alright, come on Pikachu.'  
  
He held out his hands. I backed away. I didn't want to leave Proffessor Oak.  
  
'Go on Pikachu,' said Proffessor Oak. 'You have to go with Kash. I want you to.'  
  
I sighed. I jumped off the table and walked over to Kash.  
  
'Go on then, Kash,' said Proffessor Oak. 'You need to try and get to Viridian City tonight. And, try and catch some pokemon on the way.'  
  
'I will,' said Kash. 'Come on Pikachu!'  
  
I slowly followed Kash out of the house. We walked up the road that lead through the town.  
  
'Hey Kash!' said a voice. Kash and I turned around. It was Kash's older brother, Ash.  
  
'What?' said Kash. 'Can you make it quick, I've got to beat the others to Viridian City!'  
  
'You got a Pikachu too,' smiled Ash. 'That's great!'  
  
'No it's not,' said Kash. 'I don't want to be like you, you know.'  
  
'You don't want to be a pokemon master?' Ash teased.  
  
'Stop fighting you too,' said a woman, walking up to Ash and Kash.  
  
'But we're brothers,' said Kash. 'We have to fight.'  
  
'And you're my sons, I don't like to see you fight,' said the woman. She turned to Kash. 'Good luck Kash. I know you can do it. Your father did it, and your brother did it.'  
  
'Yeah yeah,' said Kash. 'Look, I really have to go alright. I'll ring you at Viridian City.'  
  
Mrs Ketchum hugged Kash and then Kash started walking again. I followed him, and we started the long walk to Viridian City.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	3. The path to Viridian City

Chapter 3 - The path to Viridian City  
  
We walked through Pallet Town and came to a path through some grass. The grass was quite tall, and we couldn't see if there was anything hiding in it. We hadn't been walking for very long when a Rattata appeared.  
  
'Alright! A rattata!' said Kash. 'I can catch it! Pokeball go!'  
  
I watched as Kash threw a pokeball at the rattata. The rattata disappeared inside it.  
  
'Chu!' I gasped, remembering the day before when I had been trapped inside the pokeball. I watched as Kash's pokeball shoock.  
  
'Come on,' said Kash, watching the pokeball. I watched in amazement as the ball broke open and the rattata reappeared. Why couldn't my pokeball have done that?  
  
'Oh no,' said Kash. He took out another pokeball and threw it. The rattata disappeared inside again. It stayed in for a much longer time, but eventually it broke out again. Kash gritted his teeth.  
  
'This one's got to do it!' he said, throwing another pokeball. It hit the rattata and it disappeared inside. It shoock for a while, then stopped shaking.  
  
'Yes!' shouted Kash. 'I got it!'  
  
He walked forward to pick up the pokeball. As he reached down to pick it up, it broke open and the rattata come out.  
  
'Rattata!' it shouted angrily.  
  
'Oh oh,' said Kash. The rattata bit into his hand.  
  
'Ow!' Kash screamed. 'Alright, that's it! This time I'll catch you!'  
  
Kash threw another pokeball. The rattata dodged it, and it smashed open on the ground. Kash reached for another pokeball.  
  
'Oh no,' he said. 'I don't have any more pokeballs! Come on Pikachu, let's get out of here!'  
  
We started to walk, but the rattata didn't want to give up. It followed Kash, growling at him.  
  
'Go away,' he said. 'I'm not going to catch you anymore.'  
  
'Rattata!' shouted the rattata. It jumped at Kash and bit his face.  
  
'Aaaah!' he screamed. 'Ow ow ow!'  
  
He put his hand up to his face. The rattata growled. I watched as more rattatas appeared from the grass. They were surrounding us!  
  
'Rattata!' they all growled. Kash was getting scared.  
  
'Get away!' he shouted. 'Leave me alone!'  
  
The rattatas moved in on us. They were going to attack any moment now! I had to do something.  
  
'PI KA CHUUU!' I shouted, jumping into the air and using my thundershock attack. The rattatas were all electricuted. But, they kept advancing towards us.  
  
'PIKACHU!' I yelled again, letting out a huge thundershock.  
  
'Rattata!' the rattatas squealed. They ran away.  
  
'Pikachu,' said Kash. 'You saved me!'  
  
'Oww,' I said weakly. Kash picked me up in his arms.  
  
'Oh Pikachu,' he said. 'Thank you so much. I'm sorry I said I wanted another pokemon, I'm glad I got you. You're the best pokemon I could ever have.'  
  
'Thanks,' I smiled weakly.  
  
'You're weak, Pikachu,' said Kash. 'I have to get you to a pokemon centre!'  
  
Kash started running. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	4. Into the forest

Chapter 4 - Into the forest  
  
Kash ran through the grass, ignoring the rattatas and pidgeys that kept appearing. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as we went along. But soon I could see some huge buildings in the distance.  
  
'That must be Viridian City!' said Kash. He ran harder. Soon he reached a huge building, and he ran inside. A girl with pink hair was standing there.  
  
'Oh, look at that poor pikachu,' she said, lifting me out of Kash's arms. 'I'll try and make it better for you.'  
  
'Wait! Kash!' I called. I didn't want this strange girl taking me away.  
  
'Come on Pikachu, it'll be alright,' said the girl, holding me tighter to stop me moving.  
  
'Please make it better,' said Kash. The girl ran off with me in her arms, into a room with a stretcher in it. She put me down on the stretcher and gave me a needle. It hurt at first, but then I started feeling sleepy...  
  
---  
  
'Your pikachu is just fine,' said the girl, wheeling the stretcher out of the room. I looked around, and saw Kash.  
  
'Kash!' I smiled.  
  
'Pikachu!' said Kash, running over to me. He picked me up. 'Pikachu, I'm so glad you're alright!'  
  
'You should be careful with your pikachu,' said the girl. 'It's only at a very low level, so it shouldn't do too much battling.'  
  
'I have to make Pikachu battle, or else I'll never become a pokemon master!' said Kash.  
  
'You're trying to become a pokemon master too?' the girl asked. 'Three other boys came through here today, all from Pallet Town. They all wanted to be pokemon masters, too.'  
  
'Dary beat me here?' Kash sighed. He looked around. 'It's getting dark, can I stay somewhere in town tonight?'  
  
'You can stay right here,' smiled the girl. 'All pokemon and their trainers are welcome to stay at PokeCentres!'  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Kash and I left the PokeCentre. Kash took me to a nearby building, called a PokeMart. Inside, he bought some pokeballs. I didn't know why he liked to carry around those horrible things, but I didn't complain. At least he didn't put me inside one!  
  
We walked through the city and soon came to a forest. The forest reminded me of my home. I sighed, remembering what it was like before Ash had caught me.  
  
'What's wrong, Pikachu?' Kash asked.  
  
'I miss being wild,' I said. Although I was beginning to like Kash, I still wished for my old life. Still, that was behind me now. Now I had to help Kash by fighting other pokemon.  
  
We hadn't walked far when we saw a pokemon appeared. I recognised it as a Weedle.  
  
'Hello,' I smiled.  
  
'Who's that?' the weedle asked, looking at Kash.  
  
'That's my master,' I said.  
  
'Pikachu!' called Kash. 'Look out, I'm going to catch it! Pokeball, go!'  
  
I watched as Kash threw a pokeball at the weedle. It hit it on the head, and the weedle was instantly pulled inside it. I watched the pokeball shake, and then stop moving. The light on it went out.  
  
'I caught it!' shouted Kash. 'I caught my first pokemon!'  
  
I looked at the pokeball, and remembered the time that I was caught inside one. I didn't think the weedle would like it very much in there, so I walked over to the pokeball and shook it.  
  
'Pikachu, what are you doing?' Kash asked.  
  
'I'm getting the weedle out,' I said. 'It doesn't like it in there!'  
  
'Stop it, Pikachu,' said Kash, and picked up the pokeball. 'Let's have a look at this weedle!'  
  
Kash threw his pokeball on the ground. It opened, and Weedle came out.  
  
'Are you alright?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, why not?' Weedle replied.  
  
'Didn't that pokeball scare you?' I asked.  
  
'No,' said Weedle.  
  
'Oh,' I said.  
  
'I caught another pokemon!' said Kash. 'Yeah!'  
  
I looked at Kash. I still didn't quite understand why he wanted to catch more pokemon, but he seemed happy, so I smiled. Suddenly we heard a voice.  
  
'Hey you!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	5. The arrival of Team Rocket

Chapter 5 - The arrival of Team Rocket  
  
Kash, Weedle and I all turned around. We saw a young girl running up to us.  
  
'Hey, you look familiar!' she said.  
  
'Um,' said Kash. 'Do I?'  
  
'Yeah, you look like my sister's friend, Ash Ketchum,' said the girl. Kash rolled his eyes.  
  
'He's my brother,' he said.  
  
'Really?' the girl asked. 'I'm Misty's sister. My name's Christy.'  
  
'Hi Christy,' said Kash.  
  
'I train grass pokemon,' said Christy. 'Unlike my stupid sisters who all like water pokemon!'  
  
'What are you doing in the forest?' Kash asked.  
  
'I'm on my way to Cerulean City,' said Christy. 'I have to visit my sisters.'  
  
'Oh,' said Kash. 'I guess you could come with me...'  
  
'I will!' said Christy.  
  
'Um, well,' said Kash. 'Do you know the way out of the forest, because I don't?'  
  
'No,' said Christy. 'I was expecting you would know...'  
  
'Well I don't,' said Kash. 'So I suppose we're going to be walking around for a while.'  
  
'Well come on!' said Christy. 'I don't want to be in this forest forever!'  
  
Christy started walking.  
  
'Hang on!' said Kash. Kash bent down and picked me up. I climbed onto his shoulders, and he hurried to catch up with Christy.  
  
We had been walking for a long time when we heard a voice.  
  
'Prepare for trouble!'  
  
'And make it double!'  
  
We turned around and saw two figures standing behind us in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared.  
  
'To protect the world from devistation,' said the girl.  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation,' said the guy.  
  
'To denounce the evils of truth and love,' said the girl.  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above,' said the guy.  
  
'Sandy!' said the girl.  
  
'Scott!' said the guy.  
  
'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,' said Sandy.  
  
'Surrender now or prepare to fight,' said Scott. A meowth appeared next to them.  
  
'Meowth, that's right!' it said.  
  
'Team Rocket!' said Christy. 'What do you want?'  
  
'We're here to grab all the little pokemon from this forest,' said Sandy.  
  
'If we give them to the boss, he'll surely give us a promotion!' said Scott.  
  
'And he'll make me top cat again!' said Meowth.  
  
'And how do you plan to take all the pokemon from this forest?' Kash asked.  
  
'Well, we're going to start with that Weedle!' said Meowth, grabbing Weedle.  
  
'No!' said Kash. 'That's my Weedle!'  
  
'Leave it alone!' I shouted.  
  
'A pikachu!' Sandy laughed. 'How pathetic!'  
  
'Pikachu is not pathetic!' said Kash. 'Pikachu, show them! Thundershock!'  
  
'PIKACHU!' I shouted, electricuting Sandy, Scott and Meowth. They screamed and Meowth dropped Weedle. It walked back over to me and Kash.  
  
'PIKACHU!' I shouted again, electricuting Team Rocket even harder. They started running away.  
  
'Alright, we beleive you!' said Scott.  
  
'That pikachu - it's better than any pathetic forest pokemon!' said Sandy.  
  
'Maybe we should catch it instead!' said Meowth. Their voices faded.  
  
'Good work Pikachu!' said Kash  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	6. Pidgey

Chapter 6 - Pidgey  
  
We walked for ages and still couldn't find our way out of the forest.  
  
'Can't you find your way out of this stupid forest?' Christy asked.  
  
'It's not my fault!' said Kash. 'Why don't you try and find your way out?'  
  
'I am trying to find my way out!' said Christy.  
  
'Stop fighting!' I said.  
  
'What's wrong pikachu?' Kash asked.  
  
'It must be annoyed because you can't find our way out of here!' said Christy. I looked around and noticed a strange looking pokemon in the bushes.  
  
'Look, Kash!' I said, pointing.  
  
'Wow!' said Kash. 'It's a pidgey!'  
  
'A pidgey?' said Christy. 'That's not very exciting.'  
  
'I'm going to be the world's greatest pokemon master!' said Kash. 'Any pokemon is exciting!'  
  
'Fine,' said Christy. 'Try and catch it then.'  
  
'Go, Weedle!' said Kash. He threw one of his pokeballs and Weedle came out.  
  
'Pi?' I said, wondering why he was sending out Weedle, and not me.  
  
'Weedle, poison sting!' said Kash.  
  
'Take that!' said Weedle, running up to Pidgey and hitting it with its stinger.  
  
'I wouldn't send out Weedle if I was you,' said Christy.  
  
'Why?' Kash said, sounding angry. Christy sighed.  
  
'Bugs are weak against birds,' she said. 'You should have sent out Pikachu. It's good against birds.'  
  
'I know what I'm doing!' said Kash. He turned back to Weedle and saw that Pidgey was chasing it around, trying to attack it.  
  
'Help!' Weedle was crying.  
  
'Kash!' I said. 'Weedle is getting hurt!'  
  
'Come on Weedle!' said Kash. 'String shot, now!'  
  
Weedle stopped and faced Pidgey. It then sprayed a sticky fluid all over the bird, wrapping it up.  
  
'Oh no!' said Pidgey. 'I can't move!'  
  
'Weedle, poison sting!' said Kash. Weedle attacked Pidgey. The bird pokemon got angry and pecked at Weedle.  
  
'Oh no!' I cried.  
  
'Owww!' said Weedle. 'Don't hurt me!'  
  
'Stop it, Pidgey!' I said. 'Don't be so mean to Weedle!'  
  
But Pidgey ignored me, and chased after Weedle. My friend ran as fast as it could, but the pidgey was fast at flying. It reached Weedle and blew a gust of wind and dirt at it, sending it flying.  
  
'Stop it!' I said angrily. I jumped off Kash's back and ran over to the Pidgey.  
  
'Pikachu, come back!' Kash called. I ignored him and gave Pidgey a glare.  
  
'You'd better leave my friend Weedle alone!' I said.  
  
'What are you going to do about it?' Pidgey asked.  
  
'I... I'll electricute you!' I said.  
  
'Just try it!' said Pidgey.  
  
'I warned you!' I said. I gathered all my electrical energy and got ready to thundershock the bird. It looked at me, confused. It had obviously never met an electric pokemon before.  
  
'PIKACHU!' I shouted, letting out my electricity. Pidgey dropped to the ground, hurt badly.  
  
'Now's my chance!' said Kash. 'Pokeball, go!'  
  
Kash threw the pokeball, but Pidgey saw it coming and jumped into the air. It gave me an angry glance, then turned and flew away.  
  
'Chu,' I sighed with relief. I looked over at Weedle.  
  
'Weeedle,' it said weakly. I ran over to it and put my hand on its back.  
  
'It'll be okay, Weedle,' I said. 'Kash will take you to this place called a PokeCentre, where a person will make you all better.'  
  
'I hope so,' said Weedle. Kash ran over to us.  
  
'Weedle, are you alright?' he asked worridly.  
  
'No,' said Weedle. 'I'm hurt!'  
  
'Of course it's not alright!' said Christy. 'You sent it out to fight a bird pokemon! Don't you know how stupid that was!?'  
  
'Leave Kash alone!' I said. 'He didn't know!'  
  
'I'm sorry Weedle,' said Kash. 'I'll get you to a PokeCentre, I promise!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	7. Team Rocket's return

Chapter 7 - Team Rocket's return  
  
Kash, Christy and I kept walking through Viridian Forest, still not able to find a way out. We hadn't been walking for long when Kash stopped still.  
  
'What's wrong, Kash?' Christy asked.  
  
'I thought I heard something,' said Kash. He turned around. 'Oh no, not those guys!'  
  
'To protect the world from devistation!'  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation!'  
  
'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above!'  
  
'Sandy!'  
  
'Scott!'  
  
'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!'  
  
'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'  
  
'Meowth, that's right!'  
  
'Didn't they say all that last time?' Kash asked.  
  
'Of course they did,' said Christy. 'They're Team Rocket, they're always saying dumb stuff.'  
  
'Well, I'd love to stay....' said Kash. 'But we've really got to go...'  
  
'Not so fast!' said Scott.  
  
'You're not going anywhere until you give us that Pikachu!' said Sandy.  
  
'I'm never going to let you have Pikachu!' said Kash. 'So you might as well leave now.'  
  
'No thanks,' said Sandy. 'I think we'd prefer to do it our way. Go, Grimer!'  
  
'Go, Mankey!' said Scott. They each threw their pokeballs. Sandy's pokemon looked like a blob of mud, and Scott's pokemon looked like a monkey with a pig's nose.  
  
'Go Pikachu!' said Kash. 'You can do it!'  
  
'Pika!' I said, jumping onto the ground.  
  
'Look out!' said Grimer.  
  
'We're going to catch you!' said Mankey.  
  
'That's what you think!' I said.  
  
'Pikachu, thundershock!' said Kash.  
  
'Pikachu!' I said, electricuting Grimer and Mankey.  
  
'Grimer, sludge attack!' said Sandy.  
  
'Mankey, use karate chop!' said Scott. Both pokemon advanced on me. I stepped back, scared. Grimer spat out a squirt of mud that hit me in the face, and at the same time Mankey hit me hard in the side.  
  
'Pikachu!' Kash cried out. 'That's not fair! You can't use two pokemon!'  
  
'Sometimes life's not fair, little boy!' said Sandy. 'Grimer, pound it!'  
  
I jumped out of the way as Grimer tried to pound me to the ground.  
  
'I'll get you!' said Grimer.  
  
'No you won't!' I said, jumping out of the way again.  
  
'Mankey, low kick!' said Scott. Mankey noticed that I was running from Grimer, and ran to the other side of me. I ran straight into it, and it kicked me hard. Grimer then took the chance to pound me.  
  
'Grimer!' it laughed.  
  
'Pikachu, are you alright?' Kash asked worridly.  
  
'I'm okay,' I said, although I was really hurt. I stood up and looked at my two opponents. Just when they were least expecting it, I sent out an electric shock that made them fall back, dazed. Sandy and Scott gasped.  
  
'You pathetic pokemon!' said Sandy. 'Grimer, come back!'  
  
'Mankey, get back here!' Scott called. They each held out their pokeballs and their pokemon were pulled back inside.  
  
'Let's get out of here!' said Meowth.  
  
'We'll get that Pikachu of yours, don't you worry!' said Sandy as they walked away.  
  
'Great work, Pikachu!' said Kash.  
  
'Pika!' I said, running over to him. I climbed onto his back and sat there.  
  
'Look guys!' said Christy. 'I think I can see a way out of the forest!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	8. Welcome to Pewter City

Chapter 8 - Welcome to Pewter City  
  
'Can you please heal my pokemon?' Kash asked. He put Weedle's pokeball on the table and put me next to it.  
  
'Sure,' said the pink-haired girl, taking me and Weedle away. I couldn't help noticing that she looked a lot like the girl from the last PokeCentre.  
  
After the girl healed us, she returned us to Kash.  
  
'Now, it's on to Pewter Gym!' he said.  
  
'You really think you're ready for Pewter Gym?' Christy asked.  
  
'Of course, why not?' said Kash.  
  
'Well..' said Christy. 'Pewter Gym has rock pokemon. I'm sorry Kash, but there's no way you'll beat the leader.'  
  
'Why not?' Kash demanded.  
  
'Well, Pikachu's electricity can't hurt rock pokemon,' said Christy. 'And Weedle, well, it's not all that strong.'  
  
'My pokemon are good enough to beat some lousy rock pokemon!' Kash said determinedly. 'Come on Pikachu, let's show that Gym leader what we can do!'  
  
'Pika!' I said. I jumped onto Kash's back and we left the PokeCentre. Christy sighed as she watched us leave.  
  
We soon came to a huge building that Kash called a "Pokemon Gym". I wasn't really sure what it was, but Kash seemed determined to go in to fight someone. He stepped inside the building and looked around. A man was standing at the other side of the room, watching us.  
  
'My name is Kash Ketchum, and I wish to challenge you!' said Kash.  
  
'Ketchum?' said the man. 'Are you related to Ash?'  
  
Kash sighed. 'He's my older brother... unfortunately.'  
  
'My son travelled with him on his pokemon journey,' said the man.  
  
'You're Brock's father?' Kash asked.  
  
'Yes,' said the man. 'My name is Flint. When Brock left to become the world's greatest pokemon breeder, I stayed and took over the gym.'  
  
'Well, enough explanations!' said Kash. 'Come on, let's battle!'  
  
'Alright,' said Flint. He moved out of the way as two platforms appeared from the walls and drew into the room, forming one huge platform covered in rocks. 'Gym battles are different to other battles. We play by special rules. We will use two pokemon each.'  
  
'That's easy enough,' said Kash. 'OK Pikachu, go!'  
  
'Pika!' I said, running onto the platform. Flint took out his pokeball.  
  
'Your pikachu had better be at a high level,' he said. 'Because you should know that electric attacks can't hurt rock pokemon.'  
  
'I know what I'm doing,' said Kash. 'Get on with it!'  
  
'OK,' said Flint. 'Go... Rhyhorn!'  
  
Flint threw his pokeball and a pokemon came out. It looked like it was made of rock, and it had a sharp horn on its head. I started to wonder if I could really be able to beat it.  
  
'Pikachu, use your thundershock!' said Kash. I nodded and gathered my electrical energy.  
  
'Pikachu!' I said, and sent out waves of electricity. Rhyhorn looked at me and laughed.  
  
'You can't hurt me, Pikachu!' it said.  
  
'Rhyhorn, tackle!' said Flint.  
  
'Oh oh!' I said as Rhydon charged at me. I tried to jump out of the way but Rhyhorn hit me before I got the chance. I fell to the ground hard.  
  
'Pikachu!' Kash cried out. I stood up, determined not to give up. 'Pikachu, try another thundershock!'  
  
I sent out my electricity, but as it hit Rhyhorn it just disappeared.  
  
'Huh?' I said, confused.  
  
'Don't you get it?' Flint said. 'Your attacks can't hurt Rhyhorn! You might as well give up!'  
  
'I can't give up!' said Kash. 'I've got to get that badge!'  
  
'You'll be sorry,' said Flint. 'Rhyhorn, tackle it!'  
  
Rhyhorn rushed at me and slammed into me.  
  
'Chaa!' I cried as I was thrown to the ground. I tried to get up but I felt too weak.  
  
'Pikachu, come back!' Kash called. Slowly, I walked over to him.  
  
'I told you to give up,' said Flint.  
  
'This match isn't over yet!' said Kash. 'Weedle! I choose you!'  
  
Kash threw his pokeball and Weedle appeared.  
  
'A bug?' Flint laughed. 'This should be easy! Rhyhorn, horn attack!'  
  
Rhyhorn stuck its horn into Weedle, making it cry out with pain.  
  
'Weedle!' I cried. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Weedle, poison sting!' said Kash. Weedle got up and struck Rhyhorn with its stinger. The rock pokemon was hardly hurt at all.  
  
'Rhyhorn, tackle!' said Flint. Weedle was thrown across the room under the power of Flint's pokemon. Kash gritted his teeth.  
  
'Weedle, return!' he called. He held out his pokeball and Weedle was pulled inside. Kash looked up, disappointed, at Flint. 'I give up.'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	9. Return to the forest

Chapter 9 - Return to the forest  
  
'You're going to have to train your pokemon well if you want to beat Flint,' said the girl at the PokeCentre when she gave Weedle and me back to Kash.  
  
'I realise that,' said Kash. 'But where on earth will I go to train them?'  
  
'You should go to Viridian Forest,' suggested the girl.  
  
'Viridian Forest!?' Kash exclaimed. 'I don't want to go back there!'  
  
'Do you want the Boulder Badge or not?' the girl asked. 'You'll need to go back there and train your pokemon... maybe even catch some more.'  
  
'Alright,' Kash sighed. 'Come on Pikachu, let's go back to the forest.'  
  
I jumped onto Kash's back and we went back to Viridian Forest. We searched the forest, looking for some pokemon to fight against, but couldn't find any.  
  
'This is annoying,' sighed Kash. 'Now that we're actually looking for pokemon, we can't find--'  
  
He was cut off by a voice.  
  
'Prepare for trouble!'  
  
'Make it double!'  
  
'To protect the world from devistation!'  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation!'  
  
'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above!'  
  
'Sandy!'  
  
'Scott!'  
  
'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!'  
  
'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'  
  
'Meowth, that's right!'  
  
'Can't you leave us alone?' Kash asked. 'We're kind of busy.'  
  
'Not until you give us that pikachu!' said Meowth.  
  
'You won't get me!' I shouted, jumping off Kash's back and facing Meowth.  
  
'We'll get you alright!' said Meowth. 'Quick! The net!'  
  
Sandy pulled out a net and threw it over me. I pulled at it but couldn't get it off me.  
  
'Pikachu!' Kash cried, rushing over to me.  
  
'Not so fast, little boy,' said Scott, putting his hand out and stopping Kash.  
  
Sandy laughed as she picked up the net with me inside. I struggled but was trapped. 'Don't squirm little Pikachu, you're only making it worse.'  
  
'Pika,' I sighed.  
  
'You'd better give me back Pikachu, or else!' said Kash.  
  
'Or else what?' Sandy asked.  
  
'Or else....' said Kash. 'Or else I'll send my weedle out! Go Weedle!'  
  
Kash threw his pokeball and Weedle came out. Sandy and Scott looked at it.  
  
'Don't be so pathetic!' said Scott. 'What can a Weedle do to us?'  
  
'We'll show them, won't we Weedle!' said Kash. 'Weedle, use your poison sting!'  
  
'Weeedle!' said Weedle, jumping at Team Rocket and stabbing them with its stinger.  
  
'Youch!' cried Meowth. 'Stop that!'  
  
Meowth scratched Weedle on the face, drawing blood.  
  
'Ow!' Weedle cried. It shook its head, determined to keep battling.  
  
'Weedle, wrap them up with your string shot!' said Kash. Weedle aimed at Team Rocket and shot its sticky fluid at them, wrapping them in it.  
  
'What is this stuff?' Scott exclaimed.  
  
'I can't get out!' said Meowth, struggling to break through the string shot.  
  
Sandy was still holding the net with me inside, and I was still trapped.  
  
'Help me Weedle!' I cried.  
  
'Hold on, Pikachu!' said Weedle. It jumped at Sandy and stung her on the hand she was holding my net in.  
  
'Yow!' she cried, dropping the net. I shook and the net fell off me.  
  
'Thanks,' I said to Weedle.  
  
'Now let's get rid of them!' said Weedle. I nodded and turned back to Team Rocket.  
  
'Oh oh,' said Scott, realising I was about to shock them. I sent out a thundershock and electricuted them all. Then Weedle jumped at them and stung them, chasing them away.  
  
'Great work, Weedle!' smiled Kash. He stopped and gasped. 'Weedle, what's wrong?'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	10. The new Weedle

Chapter 10 - The new Weedle  
  
I turned and looked at Weedle. I realised that it was standing still and spraying its string shot in the air.  
  
'What are you doing, Weedle!?' I exclaimed. Weedle's string shot fell down on itself, making its skin harden into a shell. When it had stopped it didn't look like Weedle at all. It looked like a strange, motionless, yellow bug.  
  
'Weedle!' I said, running over to it. 'What happened to you!'  
  
'I'm not a Weedle anymore!' it replied, turning its eyes but not moving. 'I'm a Kakuna!'  
  
I didn't understand at all. 'What do you mean, Weedle? You're always going to be a Weedle aren't you?'  
  
'No,' said the pokemon. 'Pikachu, pokemon can evolve and turn into different pokemon. I used to be a Weedle, but now I'm a Kakuna. One day, I will hopefully be a Beedrill! Evolving is great for all pokemon!'  
  
'Could... could I evolve?' I asked.  
  
'Yes,' said Kakuna. 'I don't know much about your species, but I know that you will one day evolve into a Raichu.'  
  
'Wow,' I said. 'Is evolving fun?'  
  
'It's great,' said Kakuna. I smiled and looked at Kash.  
  
'It evolved!' I said. Kash was still staring at Kakuna.  
  
'I can't believe one of my pokemon has evolved already!' he breathed. 'Great work, Wee-- Kakuna!'  
  
'Thanks,' said Kakuna.  
  
'So your pokemon evolved,' said a voice. We turned around and saw Christy walking over to us. 'Good work Kash. If you can get it to become a Beedrill you might even have a slight chance of beating Flint.'  
  
'I don't need your help!' said Kash.  
  
'Fine,' said Christy. 'But I'm sticking with you.'  
  
'Why?' Kash asked. 'I can do this by myself!'  
  
'I told you before,' said Christy. 'I'm going to Cerulean City and I need someone to come with me.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah,' said Kash. 'Just don't tell me what to do, alright!'  
  
'Fine,' said Christy. 'If you don't want my advice I won't give it to you. Hmmf!'  
  
'Kakuna, return!' Kash called and held out his pokeball. Kakuna was pulled back inside it. 'Come on, Pikachu. Let's see if we can find some more pokemon to fight.'  
  
'OK!' I said. Kash and I walked through the forest with Christy following. We looked everywhere, but after a long time we still hadn't come across any pokemon.  
  
'This is hopeless,' Kash sighed. 'We might as well go back to Pewter City.'  
  
'Don't tell me you're going to face Flint with a Kakuna!' said Christy.  
  
'I'm going to do whatever I can to get that badge!' said Kash. 'And I'm going to do it my way, so just stay out of it.'  
  
Kash trudged back to Pewter City.  
  
'He's so stubborn!' said Christy. 'Can't he see that he won't be able to beat Flint?'  
  
'Kash will beat Flint!' I said. 'He will, and Kakuna and I are going to do whatever we can to help!'  
  
I hurried to catch up to Kash. Christy sighed and started following us again.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	11. Kakuna in training

Chapter 11 - Kakuna in training  
  
Kash went back to the forest again to train Kakuna. I started to wonder why he was training Kakuna instead of me, but Kakuna explained to me.  
  
'You're an electric pokemon,' it said. 'Flint's pokemon are rock pokemon. Electricity can't harm them.'  
  
'Why not?' I asked. I didn't understand why my attacks could work on some pokemon but not on others.  
  
'I don't know,' said Kakuna. 'Maybe because rocks can't conduct electricity or something. Anyway, Kash wants to train me so that I can evolve into a Beedrill and he'll be able to use me to defeat Flint.'  
  
'Do you want to evolve into a Beedrill?' I asked.  
  
'Of course I do,' said Kakuna. 'I quite liked being a Weedle, but I don't like being a Kakuna. I can't move!'  
  
'Why?' I asked. It seemed strange that Kakuna was able to move when it was a Weedle, but couldn't move now.  
  
'Because I'm trapped inside this shell,' said Kakuna. 'Really I'm still a Weedle, with a shell covering me. Inside, I'm turning into a Beedrill. Once I get enough experience, my shell will open and I'll fly out as a Beedrill.'  
  
'That's really weird,' I said.  
  
'It's hard for other pokemon to understand,' said Kakuna. 'But us bug pokemon understand perfectly.'  
  
I nodded, trying to work out what Kakuna was talking about. Soon we came across a pokemon flying through the forest.  
  
'A spearow!' said Kash.  
  
'Watch out,' said Christy. 'Spearows are a lot more aggressive than pidgeys.'  
  
'I know what I'm doing,' said Kash. 'Go, Kakuna!'  
  
Kakuna turned to face the pokemon. Spearow looked at Kakuna and smiled.  
  
'You idiot!' said Christy. 'Spearows eat bugs! Call it back!'  
  
'But.... but I need to train it to get better!' said Kash.  
  
'Kash Ketchum!' said Christy. 'If you care more about getting your stupid badges than you care about your own pokemon, you'll never become a pokemon master!'  
  
Kash sighed. 'Kakuna, return!'  
  
'No!' said Kakuna. 'I need to battle so I can evolve!'  
  
'What's it saying?' Kash asked.  
  
'I don't know,' said Christy. 'Call it back, quick!'  
  
It was too late. Spearow swooped down and grabbed Kakuna in its talons. I gasped.  
  
'Kakuna!' I cried out.  
  
'No!' Kash yelled. 'Come back!'  
  
'Help!' Kakuna called.  
  
'Give me back my friend!' I shouted at Spearow.  
  
'You don't scare me!' said Spearow, flying away.  
  
'Hold on Kakuna!' I called. 'I'll help you!'  
  
'Wait, Pikachu!' Kash called. But I ignored him and ran after Spearow, determed to get my friend back. I followed it for ages, but it was faster than me. I was starting to get far behind, when suddenly it swooped down and landed. I ran up to it.  
  
'Pikachu!' Kakuna cried when it saw me.  
  
'Give me back Kakuna!' I ordered.  
  
'I think you should think twice before making orders to a Spearow!' said Spearow.  
  
'Oh yeah?' I said, trying to sound tough. 'And why is that?'  
  
'Take a look around,' said Spearow slyly. I looked around me and realised with a shock that I was surrounded by a at least twenty spearows, all with their eyes on me.  
  
'Oh oh,' I gulped.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	12. The Spearow Gang

Chapter 12 - The Spearow Gang  
  
'You don't scare me!' I threatened the Spearows.  
  
'Well maybe it's time we did!' one of the Spearows laughed. I ducked as it swooped at me, just missing my head.  
  
'You're all birds,' I said. 'I'm an electric pokemon. You don't stand a chance against me, so you might as well give up now.'  
  
'Your type may have the advantage over ours,' said a Spearow. 'But we have the advantage in numbers. I think its a fair match.'  
  
'Fine,' I said. 'I'll do what it takes to get Kakuna back. If you want to cheat, then fine. But you still won't win.'  
  
'Cheat?' the Spearow laughed. 'We're not cheating, trainer's pikachu. This is a wild pokemon battle, it's not like the ones you have with your precious master.'  
  
'A battle is a battle!' I said. 'So battle rules apply. If you want to fight me you should only use one of you.'  
  
The Spearows all started arguing with me at once, making a huge noise. I covered my ears.  
  
'Silence!' boomed a voice. The Spearows all stopped talking. I looked up and saw a huge bird pokemon hovering above us. It swooped down. 'I'm ashamed of you, Spearows, making such a noise.'  
  
The Spearows looked down at the ground, knowing they had done wrong.  
  
'If the Pikachu wants a one on one battle, it will have one,' said the pokemon.  
  
'But--' one Spearow objected.  
  
'Quiet!' said the pokemon. 'I will fight the little mouse. Pikachu, do you agree?'  
  
'I agree,' I said.  
  
The Spearows didn't object. They watched as the pokemon stepped up to me, preparing for battle. I noticed the Spearow carrying Kakuna fly off to the side, still holding my friend in its claws. I gave Kakuna a reassuring smile and turned back to the pokemon.  
  
'Who are you, anyway?' I asked.  
  
'I am Fearow, leader of the Spearows,' said the pokemon. 'You will do battle with me, mouse. But I should warn you now, I will not lose.'  
  
'Don't be too sure,' I said. Fearow glared at me, then jumped into the air. I looked up at it. Suddenly it swooped down and slammed me into the ground. I cried out in pain, then forced myself to get up. Fearow flew into the sky again, preparing for another attack. I took the opportunity to gather my electrical energy. This time, when Fearow plummeted down, I sent out a thundershock which knocked it off course. It slammed into the ground next to me.  
  
'Go, Pikachu!' Kakuna called.  
  
'Be quiet, captive!' said the Spearow that was holding it, tightening its grip. I gave it an angry glance and turned back to Fearow. It shook itself and flew back into the sky. I got ready to give it another thundershock. But Fearow wasn't as quick to swoop down this time. I stopped and looked up, wondering why it hadn't attacked. Just as I did so, it swooped down and caught me off guard. I fell over.  
  
'You won't win, Pikachu!' laughed Fearow. 'My techniques are too advanced!'  
  
'We'll see about that!' I said. I prepared for another thundershock. Once I had enough electrical energy ready, I jumped into the air and sent the electricicty in a long wave which hit Fearow with great force. It cried out, and then fell. I jumped out of the way as it landed in front of me. Before it could get back up I gave it a quick thundershock, hurting it a lot. Fearow tried to get up, but fell to the ground again.  
  
'I guess I win then,' I said. 'I'll just take Kakuna and go now....'  
  
'Oh no you don't!' said the Spearow who was holding my friend. It swooped at me, knocking me over. The other Spearows all flew towards me, ready to attack.  
  
'Hey!' I objected. 'You can't all fight me! It's against the rules!'  
  
One of the Spearows laughed at me. 'Wild pokemon don't play by the rules, trainer's pikachu!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	13. The Lone Spearow

Chapter 13 - The Lone Spearow  
  
I gasped as the Spearows all started pecking at me.  
  
'Stop it!' I cried. But they ignored me and kept attacking. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain and concentrate on building up a thundershock. It was hard, and sparks were flying from my cheeks as I tried. Finally, however, I felt that I had enough energy to use the move. 'PIKACHU!'  
  
I let out all my energy and the Spearows fell back, dazzled by the electric power.  
  
'Quick!' Kakuna cried. I rushed over to it and picked it up with my hands. It was heavy, but I knew I would have to carry it back to Kash and Christy, or the Spearows would make lunch out of it. I started running, awkwardly holding Kakuna in my hands. 'Thank you, Pikachu!'  
  
'Don't thank me yet!' I puffed. 'We're not safe yet!'  
  
I could hear the Spearows flapping around behind us, getting ready to chase after us. I kept running, trying to keep holding onto Kakuna. Suddenly I bumped into something, and dropped Kakuna.  
  
'Oh no!' I cried, and grabbed at it.  
  
'Pikachu, it's alright,' said a voice. I looked up and realised it was Kash's leg that I had bumped into. I sighed with relief. Kash picked me up. 'Thanks for saving Kakuna, Pikachu.'  
  
'That's alright,' I said. 'Kakuna is my friend. But now the Spearows are chasing after us!'  
  
Kash seemed to know what I was saying, and he looked over at the approaching group of Spearows.  
  
'Oh oh,' he said. 'Quick, Kakuna! Get into the pokeball!'  
  
'No!' said Kakuna. 'I want to fight them! It's my fault they're here!'  
  
'Don't be stupid, Kakuna!' I objected. 'They'll kill you!'  
  
'Kakuna, get inside!' called Kash and held out his pokeball. Kakuna tried to object but its hard shell prevented it from moving, and it was pulled back into the pokeball. I looked at the group of Spearows and realised I had to do something about them. I jumped out of Kash's arms and ran over to them.  
  
'No, Pikachu!' Kash cried. 'Look over there!'  
  
I looked to where Kash was pointing and spotted a lone Spearow flying over to the group. The Spearow was flying at high speed, and it glided into the front of the Spearow group, turning to face them.  
  
'Leave them alone!' it said.  
  
'Go away!' said one of the other Spearows. 'Stay out of this!'  
  
'You're only attacking them because you're jealous!' said the lone Spearow.  
  
'What would you know?' the other Spearow said.  
  
'I know how much you hate being wild,' said the lone Spearow. 'I know that what you really want is to be taken in by a kind and caring master. Like that boy over there.'  
  
'We don't want any master!' said a Spearow. 'We like being wild.'  
  
'No you don't,' said the lone Spearow. 'What you really long for is to be loved by someone. And you can't get that in the wild. What you really long for... is a loving master.'  
  
'You're a traitor to the gang!' said a Spearow.  
  
'Traitor!' the rest cried.  
  
'Call me what you will,' said the lone Spearow. 'But you know as well as I do that what I say is true. The only reason you are attacking this poor Kakuna and Pikachu is because you are jealous that they have a master who cares for them, something that you don't have.'  
  
'Liar!' cried the Spearows. 'Traitor!'  
  
'If you're going to have that attitude....' said the lone Spearow, 'you will never get the caring master that you want. These two pokemon have what you want, but will never get. That is why you are attacking them.'  
  
'Stop this insane talk!' said a Spearow. 'We know exactly what we want!'  
  
'Think about it seriously,' said the lone Spearow. 'How many times have you longed to know what it's like to be inside the warm comfort of a pokeball? To have a caring trainer call you out to do battle? To have that trainer care for you so much that he trains you enough to make you evolve? To experience the joy of seeing your trainer earn a pokemon league badge that you helped to earn?'  
  
'Stop it!' said a Spearow. 'Our leader Fearow has evolved, and it is not a trained pokemon!'  
  
'Isn't it?' the lone Spearow laughed. 'You don't know this, but the Fearow you call your leader once belonged to a great pokemon trainer. Fearow's trainer cared for it and trained it well. When Fearow evolved, its trainer was as happy as it was. But Fearow's trainer died while on the hard journey through Victory Road. Fearow flew back to this forest, angry that its trainer had died. You see, not only did Fearow's trainer care for Fearow, but Fearow cared for its trainer as well. That is because trainers and their pokemon can have great friendships.'  
  
The group of Spearows all stared at the lone Spearow, not sure whether to believe it or not.  
  
'I don't care what you think,' said the lone Spearow. 'Because I know that what I say is true.'  
  
'Come on Pikachu,' called Kash. I turned around and realised he had been calling to me for a while now. 'Let's get out of here while we can!'  
  
I nodded and followed Kash and Christy out of the forest. We were on our way back to Pewter City when we heard something behind us. We turned around and saw that the lone Spearow was following us.  
  
'Spearow!' I said. 'Do you want to come with us?'  
  
'I do,' said Spearow. 'I myself long for a caring master like yours.'  
  
Kash looked at the Spearow. 'Spearow, you saved us back there. I would be honoured if you came with me on my pokemon journey.'  
  
Spearow nodded, and flew over to Kash. He took out a pokeball and threw it, pulling Spearow inside.  
  
'Alright!' Kash cried out. 'I got Spearow!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	14. Rematch at Pewter Gym

Chapter 14 - Rematch at Pewter Gym  
  
'I challenge you to a Pokemon Gym match!' said Kash. He was confident that Kakuna, Spearow and I were now strong enough to face Flint.  
  
'You again?' Flint asked. 'You won't be able to win with that Pikachu and Weedle, you know.'  
  
'That's what you think!' said Kash. He took out a pokeball. 'Kakuna! I choose you!'  
  
'Go, Rhyhorn!' said Flint. I glared at his pokemon, remembering the last battle I had with it.  
  
'Kakuna, harden!' said Kash. Kakuna hardened itself, making its defense better.  
  
'Rhyhorn, tackle!' said Flint. His pokemon crashed into Kakuna, and hurt it a lot.  
  
'Kakuna, harden!' said Kash. Once again, Kakuna made its shell harder.  
  
'Rhyhorn, horn attack!' said Flint. His pokemon dug its horn into Kakuna.  
  
'Kakuna, harden!' said Kash.  
  
'Rhyhorn, tackle!' said Flint.  
  
'Look out, Kakuna!' I said.  
  
'I'm alright,' said Kakuna. 'I know I can beat it!'  
  
'Kakuna, harden!' said Kash.  
  
'Rhyhorn, horn attack!' said Flint. Rhyhorn charged at Kakuna and got ready to stab it with its horn.  
  
'No!' I cried. 'Kakuna, watch out!'  
  
Kakuna turned its eye and saw Rhyhorn approaching. Suddenly a ray of light came out of its back. Rhyhorn stepped back, shocked. Kakuna's shell split open and fell to the ground. As the light died away I saw a new creature fly out of the remains of the shell.  
  
'Wow!' I said. 'You evolved into Beedrill already!'  
  
'Yes!' Beedrill cried. 'Finally I'm free!'  
  
'Woah,' said Kash, unable to believe it. Beedrill looked down.  
  
'Now back to this battle!' it said and swooped down on Rhyhorn. The rock pokemon looked up, shocked to see the attackless Kakuna evolve into the mighty Beedrill so quickly.  
  
'Alright, Beedrill!' smiled Kash. 'Use the Twineedle!'  
  
Beedrill swooped down on the Rhyhorn and slashed it with its newly grown stingers.  
  
'Aaah!' the Rhyhorn cried out. 'Leave me alone!'  
  
'No way!' said Beedrill. 'You attacked me when I was a Kakuna, now I'm paying you back!'  
  
Beedrill chased after Rhyhorn, attacking it with its stingers.  
  
'Rhyhorn, that's enough!' called Flint. 'Come back! Alright, that was just the easy part. Now, let's see how you handle Onix!'  
  
Flint threw his pokeball and a huge rock snake came out. It looked down on Beedrill with huge eyes.  
  
'Oh oh,' said Beedrill. 'That looks bad!'  
  
'Onix, bind it!' said Flint. Before Beedrill could fly away, Onix grabbed it in its tail and tightened its grip, crushing it.  
  
'No!' I cried. 'Leave Beedrill alone!'  
  
'Help!' shouted Beedrill. I turned to Kash.  
  
'Kash!' I shouted. 'Beedrill is getting hurt! Bring it back!'  
  
'Beedrill?' Kash called out. 'Come on, use your fury attack!'  
  
Beedrill tried to attack but Onix's grip was too tight for it to move.  
  
'Beedrill, return!' Kash called. He held out his pokeball and the red beam shot out towards Beedrill. It took a few tries before Kash could reach Beedrill while Onix was binding it, but finally he got it. Beedrill was pulled back into the pokeball.  
  
'I suggest you give up now,' said Flint.  
  
'No,' said Kash. 'I'm going to win the Boulder Badge! I have to!'  
  
'Well hurry up and send out your next pokemon,' said Flint. Kash looked down at me.  
  
'I can't send out Pikachu,' he murmured. 'Its electricity won't effect Onix. But I can't send out Spearow because it's weak against rock type...'  
  
'I'm waiting!' said Flint.  
  
'OK,' sighed Kash. 'Pikachu, go!'  
  
'Me?' I exclaimed. I had expected Kash to send out Spearow.  
  
'Go on,' said Kash, pointing at Onix.  
  
'I can't!' I objected. 'My attacks won't hurt Onix - Spearow is the only one who can win!'  
  
'Hurry up, Pikachu!' said Kash. I sighed and walked into the battle arena. I looked up at the huge pokemon.  
  
'Onix, slam!' said Flint.  
  
'Run, Pikachu!' Kash cried. I jumped out of the way and Onix slammed into the ground, missing me. 'Pikachu, quick!'  
  
'Quick?' I said. Suddenly that word made sense to me. Kash was telling me to use another move that I had! I smiled and ran at Onix, crashing into it. To my surprise, Onix just laughed at me.  
  
'Oh no!' I cried as Onix loomed over me. It gave me an angry glare, and got ready to attack. I jumped out of the way just before it slammed down in front of me. It hit the ground, missing me completely.  
  
'Come on, Pikachu, you can do it!' said Kash. 'Quick Attack!'  
  
'Pika!' I said, and crashed into Onix again. It did a lot more damage than last time. Onix looked at me and got ready to slam me again. I was ready, and jumped out of the way, avoiding its attack.  
  
'Stay still!' Onix roared angrily. It kept trying to slam me, but I dived out of the way each time. It hit the ground, missing me and only hurting itself.  
  
'You're doing great, Pikachu!' said Kash. Onix slammed into the ground again. 'Quick Attack!'  
  
I rushed into Onix and hit it before it could get up again. I managed to hurt it quite a lot.  
  
'OK, that's enough!' called Flint.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	15. The Boulder Badge

Chapter 15 - The Boulder Badge  
  
Flint called back his pokemon. I looked up, wondering why he wasn't going to continue fighting.  
  
'There's no point in continuing,' said Flint. 'Your Pikachu's too fast for my Onix. I declare you the winner, Kash Ketchum!'  
  
I looked over at Kash. He had a huge smile on his face.  
  
'I present to you, a boulder badge,' said Flint. He held out his hand and showed Kash a small, grey object. Kash stepped up to him and took it.  
  
'Wow....' he said. 'Thanks! I can't believe it! We did it, Pikachu!'  
  
I wasn't exactly sure what it was that we had done, but I knew it had made Kash happy so I smiled.  
  
'That's an official Pokemon League badge,' said Flint. 'Earn eight of those badges and you can enter the Pokemon League. Each badge makes you and your pokemon more powerful.'  
  
'Thanks a lot,' said Kash.  
  
'There's just one thing I want you to do for me,' said Flint. Kash looked at him.  
  
'Oh,' he said. 'What?'  
  
'My son really wants to become the world's greatest pokemon breeder, just like his brother Brock,' said Flint. 'However, he's in need of someone to travel with...'  
  
'He can travel with us!' said Kash.  
  
'Great!' said Flint. 'I'll send him to the Pokemon Centre. After you go and heal your pokemon, he should be there.'  
  
---  
  
Nurse Joy handed Beedrill, Spearow and me to Kash.  
  
'Thanks,' said Kash. Just as he put his two pokeballs away, a boy rushed into the Pokemon Centre with a backpack. Kash, Christy and I looked at him.  
  
'Are you Kash Ketchum?' he asked Kash.  
  
'Yes, that's me,' said Kash.  
  
'My name's Jock,' said the boy. 'I'm Brock's brother....'  
  
'Oh, right,' said Kash. 'You're the one that's coming with us?'  
  
'Yeah,' said Jock. 'Nice Pikachu.'  
  
I smiled.  
  
'Yeah, it's great isn't it?' smiled Kash.  
  
'Yes,' said Jock. 'But why isn't it in a pokeball? It would probably be a lot more comfortable in one.'  
  
'No!' I cried, and hid behind Kash's leg.  
  
'Pikachu doesn't like pokeballs,' said Kash. 'And that's fine by me.'  
  
'Of course,' said Jock. 'As long as a trainer and his pokemon get along, they make a great team.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Kash. 'Well, come on. We'd better head out.'  
  
We left the Pokemon Centre, and started heading down a path.  
  
'This path should lead us to Mount Moon,' said Christy. 'And after that, it's Cerulean City! Then I can get rid of you guys!'  
  
'Or we can get rid of you,' Kash muttered.  
  
'What was that?' Christy demanded.  
  
'Uh, I said we'll be sorry to see you go,' said Kash.  
  
'Oh, will you?' Christy asked. 'You mean you really want me to stay?'  
  
'Uh...' said Kash.  
  
'Well, that's just your bad luck,' said Christy. 'I'm not going on any more of these pokemon journeys. You're going to have to survive without me.'  
  
'I'll miss you,' I said quietly. I had grown to quite like Christy as a companion for Kash and I. I sighed as Christy ignored me and we kept walking.  
  
'What's wrong, Pikachu?' Kash asked, noticing me.  
  
'Nothing,' I said. Kash looked at me and kept walking. It wasn't long before we came to a cave entrance.  
  
'That'll be Mount Moon,' said Jock. 'I hear there's lots of pokemon in their own little community in there. If we go quietly, we may be able to see some!'  
  
'Great!' said Kash. 'I'll be able to catch some more pokemon!'  
  
'Yay!' I said. I had started to realise that Kash catching more pokemon was a good thing. Not only did Kash need more pokemon to help him in battles, but as he caught more pokemon, I got more friends. Although I enjoyed the company of humans, I learned from Beedrill and Spearow that having pokemon friends was important too.  
  
'Well, hurry up!' said Jock. 'The sooner we get in there, the sooner we get to see all the rare pokemon in there!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	16. Mount Moon

Chapter 16 - Mount Moon  
  
We entered the cave and looked around inside.  
  
'I don't see any rare pokemon, Jock,' said Kash.  
  
'Don't be so stupid, Kash!' said Christy. 'You don't just walk into the cave and immediately see rare pokemon - you have to be patient!'  
  
'Sorry,' Kash murmured. We kept walking through the cave, still not seeing any pokemon.  
  
'Surely we should have seen at least one pokemon by now,' said Jock.  
  
'I think you're right,' said Christy. 'Something fishy's going on here.'  
  
'That's for sure,' said Jock. 'This place is usually full of zubats and geodudes...'  
  
He trailed off as we heard voices in the distance.  
  
'Just put them in the net!'  
  
'Shut up, I know what I'm doing!'  
  
'Will you two stop arguing and get on with this?'  
  
'Leave us alone, you're not helping!'  
  
'Those voices sound like....' started Kash.  
  
'Team Rocket!' said Christy. 'I bet they've got something to do with the pokemon going missing!'  
  
'They'd better not be trying to steal the pokemon!' said Kash. 'Pikachu, get in there and find them!'  
  
I jumped off Kash's back and headed towards the voices. As I turned a corner I spotted three figures - two humans and a pokemon. I knew straight away that they were Team Rocket. They had their backs to me so they hadn't noticed me yet. I looked around them and saw that there were three huge nets with pokemon trapped inside! Sandy and Scott were trying to push a small, crab-like pokemon with mushrooms on its back into another net.  
  
'Let those pokemon out!' I ordered. Sandy, Scott and Meowth turned around.  
  
'It's that pikachu!' said Meowth. 'Quick, get the net!'  
  
Sandy let go of the pokemon and picked up the net it was in. She held it in her hands and walked to me slowly.  
  
'I'm not going to fall for that!' I said and ran out of the way.  
  
'Come here, little pikachu!' said Sandy. 'I'm not trying to hurt you!'  
  
She sounded a lot nicer than she had before. Maybe she was being serious..... no, she couldn't be! She had trapped all these pokemon in nets! I wasn't going to trust her!  
  
'Look out!' said a voice. I turned and saw that the pokemon Scott was holding was yelling at me. 'Behind you!'  
  
I turned around and found myself face to face with Meowth.  
  
'You're not going to escape this time, Pikachu!' he said and stepped closer to me. I walked back and bumped into something. Turning around, I realised I had bumped into Sandy's leg. She laughed at me and reached towards me with her arms.  
  
'Get away!' I said angrily and sent out an electric shock. Sandy cried out and fell over. She growled at me and stood up again.  
  
'Don't you think you can escape Team Rocket!' she said. With a swing of her arm she threw the net over me and I was trapped once again. I tried to break through the net but my electric shocks weren't powerful enough to break the net.  
  
Just then, Kash, Christy and Jock walked in. Kash took one look at me and gasped.  
  
'Give me back Pikachu!' he demanded. Sandy laughed.  
  
'No way,' she said.  
  
'Pikachu is ours now,' said Scott. He dropped the pokemon that he had been holding and picked up my net with Sandy.  
  
'I can't wait to see what the boss says when we bring him this Pikachu!' said Sandy.  
  
'He'll be sure to give us all promotions!' smiled Scott.  
  
'He'll get rid of that Persian and I'll be the number one pokemon!' said Meowth happily.  
  
'No you don't!' said Kash. 'Beedrill! I choose you!'  
  
Kash threw his pokeball and Beedrill came out.  
  
'Beedrill!' I said happily. My friend spotted me in the net and turned to Team Rocket angrily.  
  
'You'd better let Pikachu go!' it said.  
  
'We're not scared of your pathetic pokemon!' said Sandy. 'Go, Grimer!'  
  
'Go Mankey!' said Scott. Both of them threw their pokeballs and their pokemon appeared.  
  
'Go Beedrill!' said Kash. 'Use your poison sting!'  
  
Beedrill flew down at the pokemon and stabbed them with its stingers. They didn't seem to be hurt much.  
  
'Grimer, poison gas!' called Sandy. Grimer sent out a puff of gas which hit Beedrill. My friend suddenly went purple in the face and fell to the ground.  
  
'I'm poisoned!' it cried out.  
  
'Beedrill!' Kash exclaimed. With Beedrill fainted, how was I ever going to escape?  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	17. Paras's Power

Chapter 17 - Paras's Power  
  
'Beedrill return!' Kash called. 'Spearow! I choose you! Spearow, use your peck attack!'  
  
Spearow zoomed towards the two pokemon and pecked them, making them fall over. I looked around and caught sight of the pokemon Scott had been holding. It was slowly trying to escape. Suddenly, Meowth noticed it.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' he shouted and ran over to it.  
  
'Look out!' I cried but it was too late. Meowth grabbed the pokemon. Christy gasped.  
  
'It's a Paras!' she said. 'You'd better leave it alone, Meowth!'  
  
'Or what?' Meowth laughed. 'I'm not scared of you!'  
  
'Oh yeah?' said Christy angrily. 'Well maybe you should be! Go, pokeball!'  
  
Christy threw her pokeball and we all watched as a pokemon appeared. I had never seen any of Christy's pokemon before and it was exciting to see what they were. The pokemon that appeared was blue and it had a plant growing out of its head.  
  
'What is that?' Kash asked.  
  
'It's my Gloom!' said Christy proudly. 'Gloom, use your absorb attack!'  
  
Gloom sent out part of its leaves, which hit Meowth and started sucking his energy. Meowth cried out and fell to the ground, dropping the Paras. The pokemon quickly scurried over to Christy and Gloom.  
  
'You saved me!' it said thankfully.  
  
'Paras,' said Christy. 'Please, help us to get rid of Team Rocket!'  
  
'Sure!' nodded Paras. Christy smiled.  
  
'Alright Paras, use your razor leaf to cut open the nets!' she said. Paras stood and stared at the nets, then suddenly sent leaves flying out of its back. They were razor sharp, and cut through the nets.  
  
'Oh no,' said Scott as the pokemon starting pouring out. Paras turned and faced us.  
  
'Look out, Pikachu!' it said and sent its razor leaves out towards me. They cut through the net I was in and I dropped to the ground. With a smile at Paras, I ran over to Kash and jumped into his arms.  
  
'Pikachu!' he smiled.  
  
'Great work Paras!' said Christy. 'Gloom and Paras, full power!'  
  
'Spearow!' said Kash. 'You too!'  
  
Spearow nodded. The three pokemon turned to Team Rocket and got ready to attack. Sandy, Scott and Meowth crept closer to each other, backing away from the pokemon. Jock looked around at the pokemon that had escaped from the nets.  
  
'Clefairies! Geodudes! Zubats! Sandshrews!' he said. 'It's payback time!'  
  
Team Rocket all glanced at each other. Grimer and Mankey ran towards their masters, scared of the surrounding pokemon.  
  
'Alright!' shouted Kash, realising that the pokemon had Team Rocket surrounded. 'Everyone.... ATTACK!'  
  
All of the pokemon attacked at once. Team Rocket screamed as they were slashed, cut, pounded, tackled and bit... among many other attacks. They started heading out of the cave, but were finding it hard to escape the many pokemon.  
  
'Pikachu,' said Kash. 'Your turn!'  
  
'Yes!' I said and jumped out of his arms. I leapt into the air above Team Rocket and sent out a thundershock. Sandy, Scott, Meowth, Grimer and Mankey all groaned and fell over. I smiled.  
  
'Great work, guys!' said Kash. The pokemon all looked at him and smiled. Kash beemed. He obviously considered it an honour to have that many pokemon listening to him!  
  
'Come on guys, let's get out of here,' said Jock. Kash nodded and pulled Spearow back inside its pokeball. Christy called Gloom back, and then turned to Paras.  
  
'Paras,' she said. 'You fought so well back there. I would be honoured if you joined my pokemon...'  
  
Paras smiled. 'So would I,' it said. 'I've always wanted a master like you!'  
  
Christy held out a pokeball and Paras happily jumped in.  
  
'Yeah!' Christy smiled. 'I got Paras!'  
  
'Why didn't Paras come with me?' Kash moaned. 'I'm the one trying to be a pokemon master!'  
  
'You're not a grass pokemon trainer!' said Christy. 'And besides, Paras WANTED to come with me. If it wanted to come with you, it would have. But it didn't. So there.'  
  
Kash moaned, and we continued to walk through the dark cave on our way to Cerulean City.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	18. Out of the cave

Chapter 18 - Out of the cave  
  
We didn't have to walk much longer before we caught sight of a ray of light.  
  
'That must be the end of the cave,' said Jock.  
  
'Yes!' said Kash. 'That means we're nearly at Cerulean City, and the next Gym!'  
  
'And my home!' smiled Christy. 'I can't wait to see my sisters!'  
  
'Come on then!' said Kash, and we hurried through the cave exit. We breathed in the fresh air, happy to be finally out of Mt. Moon. In the distance, we could see a city.  
  
'That's Cerulean City,' said Christy. Kash smiled.  
  
'I can't wait to fight your sisters!' he said.  
  
'So you're on your way to Cerulean City are you?' said a voice. A boy that looked a bit older than Kash was walking towards us.  
  
'Yes,' said Kash. 'And I'm going to comepete in the Gym, and earn a Cascade Badge!'  
  
'Well in that case, how about we have a little warm-up?' the boy asked. 'My name is Brent, and I just got my Cascade Badge. Have a battle with me, and see if you're prepared for the Cascade Badge!'  
  
'I'm ready for any badge!' Kash said. 'Go get 'em, Pikachu!'  
  
I jumped off Kash's back and got ready for battle. Brent took out a pokeball and threw it. The pokemon that appeared had two huge claws, which it snapped together. I stepped back, scared of it.  
  
'Come on, Pikachu!' said Kash encouragingly. 'Use your thundershock!'  
  
I sent out an electric shock and the pokemon fell back straight away.  
  
'Krabby return!' called Brent. 'You only beat my Krabby because electricity is good against water. But you'll never beat this.... go Cubone!'  
  
Brent threw another pokeball and his second pokemon appeared.  
  
'Pikachu, thundershock!' said Kash. I shocked the Cubone, but it didn't seem to do anything.  
  
'Kash!' yelled Christy. 'How many times do I have to tell you!? Electric attacks don't effect ground pokemon!'  
  
'Oh, right,' said Kash. 'Pikachu, come back.'  
  
I sighed and walked back to Kash.  
  
'Beedrill! I choose you!' said Kash. He threw his pokeball and Beedrill came out. But, it didn't fly up into the air like usual. It stayed on the ground, weak.  
  
'Beedrill, what's wrong?' I asked worridly.  
  
'Poison..' Beedrill murmured.  
  
'Kash!' I said. 'Beedrill can't fight! It's still poisoned from Grimer!'  
  
It was too late.  
  
'Cubone, bone club!' shouted Brent. Cubone slammed its bone down on Beedrill. It cried out in pain.  
  
'Beedrill!' Kash gasped. 'Come back, quick! Spearow, your turn!'  
  
Kash threw his pokeball and Spearow appeared. It looked like it was ready for battle.  
  
'I'll handle this,' it smiled.  
  
'Cubone, tackle!' said Brent. His pokemon dived at Spearow. It flew up into the air, avoiding the attack.  
  
'Alright, Spearow!' Kash smiled. 'Use peck!'  
  
Spearow dived back to the ground and pecked Cubone.  
  
'Ow!' Cubone cried out. Spearow chased it around, pecking its back.  
  
'Cubone, return!' called Brent. He glared at Kash. 'You may have beaten Cubone... but wait until you see my best pokemon!'  
  
Brent threw another pokeball. A large, fierce-looking pokemon came out. It was yellow, with black stripes on it and large fists. It glared at Spearow angrily. Spearow flew back a few metres. It was obviously scared of the pokemon.  
  
'Come on Spearow, you can do it!' I said encouragingly.  
  
'Thanks Pikachu,' said Spearow. 'But somehow I don't think I'm going to beat that thing...'  
  
'Electabuzz!' said Brent, pointing at Spearow. 'Show them your thunderbolt!'  
  
Electabuzz roared and sent out a huge bolt of electricity. Spearow tried to doge the attack, but it was no use. It fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
'Spearow!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Spearow, enough!' called Kash. 'Come on Pikachu, it's up to you.'  
  
I gasped. This strange pokemon was an electric type. I knew I was an electric type, too. But I also knew, that I would never have enough strength to beat Spearow in one hit. This Electabuzz was clearly more powerful than I was.  
  
'Go on, Pikachu,' said Kash. 'What's the matter?'  
  
'It's too strong!' I pleaded. 'I'll never beat it!'  
  
'Please, Pikachu,' said Kash. 'If I can't beat this Electabuzz, I'll never be able to defeat the Cerulean City gym. I know you can do it, Pikachu. Go on, at least give it a try. Please?'  
  
I sighed and stepped up to the Electabuzz.  
  
'This should be easy,' laughed Brent. 'Electabuzz, use your mega punch!'  
  
Electabuzz slammed its fist into me. I cried out as I was sent flying. I crashed into a tree and slid to the ground. I could barely move - the Electabuzz had injured me greatly. I tried to force myself to get up but it was no use.  
  
'Pikachu!' Kash cried. He rushed over to me and scooped me into his arms. 'Brent, you win, alright!'  
  
Kash started to run, carrying me in his arms.  
  
'Wait, Kash!' Christy called. She and Jock ran after us. Kash brought me into the PokeCentre and handed me to a girl with pink hair who I seemed to remember from somewhere...  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	19. Some familiar faces

Chapter 19 - Some familiar faces  
  
As the pink-haired girl handed me and the two pokeballs to Kash, I saw three pokemon trainers enter the PokeCentre. The one in the lead looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. He took one look at Kash, Christy and Jock, and laughed.  
  
'Well, look at that,' he said. His two friends, a girl and a boy of about the same age, smiled.  
  
'Doesn't that bring back memories?' the boy said. 'I can still remember the day when the three of us came to Cerulean City.'  
  
'Yeah,' said the girl. 'I was trying to convince you not to come, because I didn't want to see my sisters...'  
  
Kash, Christy and Jock turned around. They all seemed startled at the sound of the voices.  
  
'Not you!' they all cried at the same time. I was confused. Who were these strange people?  
  
'You know, Kash,' said the boy at the front, 'It's amazing how much you remind me of myself. You're at Cerulean City and you've got three pokemon. One of them is a Pikachu who refuses to go in its pokeball. You're travelling with two other pokemon trainers. Who just so happen to be Jock and Christy, the brother and the sister of the two trainers I was travelling with.'  
  
Kash stared at the boy. Finally, he spoke. 'Yeah, well I bet I'm a better trainer now than you were then, Ash!'  
  
When I heard the name "Ash", I remembered the time when we were in Pallet Town and Kash had seen his older brother. I suddenly remembered that it was this boy, Ash, who we had seen back in Pallet Town.  
  
Ash gestured to Kash's pokeballs.  
  
'So, what pokemon do you have in there, Kash?' he asked. Kash picked up his two pokeballs.  
  
'If you must know, I have Beedrill and Spearow, which I caught all by myself!' he said.  
  
'No you didn't,' said Christy. 'That Spearow followed you. The only pokemon you've ever caught is Weedle.'  
  
Kash tried to smile and scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, well.... surely having a pokemon follow you is even better than catching it? It means that they actually want to come with you... and anyway, my Weedle not only evolved, it evolved twice!'  
  
Ash smiled. 'I can't believe this. Beedrill and Spearow. At this time, I had Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Come on, Kash. Just face it. Your pokemon journey is turning out exactly the same as mine - you can't even do anything original.'  
  
Kash glared at his brother angrily. 'That's not true! There are plenty of things that have happened to me that never happened to you! And anyway, I've only just started! I'll do lots of things that you never did!'  
  
'He's right, Ash,' said the other trainer.  
  
'Yeah, give the guy a break,' said the girl. Ash sighed.  
  
'Alright Kash, I'll give you a chance,' he said. The girl who was with Ash turned to Christy.  
  
'Christy, what are you doing with him anyway?' she asked. 'I thought you weren't interested in travelling.'  
  
'Well I've changed my mind!' said Christy.  
  
'Fine,' said the girl. 'Well, I suppose you'll want to see the others. And I suppose Kash will want to challenge them to a gym match. Come on, I'll take you all to the gym.'  
  
Ash and his two friends led the way to a large buliding with a picture of a white, water pokemon on the outside. Inside the building was a large pool with two floating mats on it. I also saw three girls in swimming costumes talking at the end of the room. As I looked closely I saw that they had two pokemon next to them. One of them looked like it was half hatched from an egg, and the other one... I gasped as I realised what it was. It was a Pikachu!  
  
'Hey, Pikachu!' I called out, running towards it. The other Pikachu saw me and smiled. It looked a lot older than me, and a lot stronger too.  
  
'Hey, where did that other Pikachu come from?' one of the girls asked.  
  
'I don't know, maybe it belongs to one of those kids over there,' said another girl, pointing at Kash, Christy, Jock, Ash and the two other trainers.  
  
'Hey, that's Christy!' exclaimed the last girl.  
  
'Wow,' said the first girl. 'I wonder what she's doing here!'  
  
The three girls left me, the other Pikachu and the egg pokemon, and went to talk to the trainers.  
  
'Who are you?' the Pikachu asked me.  
  
'I'm Kash's Pikachu!' I said.  
  
'Kash?' asked the Pikachu. 'He's my trainer's brother!'  
  
'You're Ash's pokemon?' I asked. The Pikachu nodded.  
  
'I was Ash's first pokemon,' it said. 'I didn't realise Kash had a Pikachu as well!'  
  
'I was Kash's first pokemon!' I smiled. I paused. 'Do you know who those other two trainers are? I'm really confused.'  
  
Pikachu laughed. 'They're Ash's best friends. The girl is Misty, she's one of the Cerulean City sisters. The boy is Brock, he used to be the leader of the Pewter City Gym. They travel around with Ash and me when we go training.'  
  
'Oh,' I said. 'I think I get it now. Ash is Kash's brother, Misty is Christy's sister, and Brock is Jock's brother!'  
  
'Exactly!' said Pikachu. 'And those other girls are Misty and Christy's other sisters. Daisy, Violet and Lilly. Oh, and this is Togepi!'  
  
I looked at the strange looking egg pokemon.  
  
'Hi,' it said shyly.  
  
'Don't be shy, Togepi,' said Pikachu. 'This Pikachu is our friend. It's Kash's pokemon.'  
  
'Pikachu!' Kash called suddenly. 'Come on, we're about to start the match!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	20. Battling Violet

Chapter 20 - Battling Violet  
  
Christy, Jock, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi sat and watched as we prepared for the battle. Kash and I stood down one end of the pool while Daisy, Violet and Lilly stood down the other end.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want to battle, Misty?' Daisy called to her sister.  
  
'No,' Misty called back. 'I'm sick of gym battles.'  
  
I was glad that Christy didn't have to fight against us. I didn't want to have to fight against her - she was my friend!  
  
'The three of us will each use one pokemon,' called Violet. 'You can use three pokemon. Got it?'  
  
'Got it,' said Kash.  
  
'He only has three pokemon anyway,' I heard Ash remark to Misty.  
  
'I'm first up!' said Violet. 'Go, Dewgong!'  
  
Violet threw her pokeball and a pokemon appeared in the pool.  
  
'Spearow!' called Kash. 'I choose you!'  
  
Spearow appeared, flying above Dewgong.  
  
'Good luck, Spearow!' I called.  
  
'Thanks Pikachu,' said Spearow. It turned to Dewgong.  
  
'Dewgong, aurora beam!' said Violet. Dewgong shot out a bright beam from its mouth, which hit Spearow and seemed to hurt it a lot.  
  
'Hang in there, Spearow!' called Kash. 'Use your fury attack!'  
  
Spearow growled at the Dewgong and flew down to it quickly. It started attacking it rapidly, before it even knew what was happening.  
  
'Good work, Spearow!' said Kash. 'Now the peck attack!'  
  
Spearow bit Dewgong with its beak.  
  
'Dewgong, take down!' said Violet. Dewgong leapt out of the water and hit Spearow, smashing it down into the water.  
  
'Oh no!' I cried. Spearow's wings had gotten wet, making it too heavy to fly! Dewgong swam over to the struggling pokemon, getting ready for another attack.  
  
'Spearow!' I exclaimed. 'Kash, it's going to get hurt!'  
  
'Spearow, look out!' Kash called. Spearow spotted the Dewgong and started trying to swim frantically. It wasn't doing much good. 'Get onto the floating mat, and you'll be alright!'  
  
Spearow nodded and stopped struggling. Beating its wings in the water, it swam over to the mat.  
  
'Dewgong, headbutt!' said Violet. While Spearow was pulling itself onto the mat, Dewgong dug into it with its horn, sending it flying into the air. It landed hard on the mat. 'Good work, Dewgong! Now finish it off with your body slam!'  
  
Dewgong jumped into the air, preparing to land on Spearow.  
  
'Spearow, agility!' Kash yelled. Spearow jumped out of the way in an instant. Dewgong slammed down onto the mat, hurting itself. 'Great work, Spearow! Now use the leer!'  
  
Spearow stared at Dewgong, making it nervous and easier to attack.  
  
'Spearow, fury attack!' said Kash. Spearow faced the Dewgong and got ready. Suddenly it zoomed towards it and attacked, quickly and fiercely. Dewgong fell into the water, defeated.  
  
'Woah,' said Violet. 'What a great comeback!'  
  
'Good work, Spearow!' smiled Kash. Spearow smiled back.  
  
'Dewgong, return,' called Violet.  
  
'That's one down,' said Kash. 'Just two more to go!'  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	21. Battling Lilly

Chapter 21 - Battling Lilly  
  
'I'm your next challenge!' said Lilly. She took out a pokeball. 'Go, Horsea!'  
  
'That's my Horsea!' Misty exclaimed. She sighed. 'I remember when I left it here... I missed it so much...'  
  
'Go, Beedrill!' said Kash.  
  
Beedrill buzzed around Horsea, waiting for its attack.  
  
'Horsea, water gun!' called Lilly. Horsea pointed its nose at Beedrill and shot out a burst of water, hitting Beedrill hard.  
  
'Come on Beedrill, you can do it!' said Kash. 'Use your twineedle attack!'  
  
Beedrill flew down towards Horsea and stabbed at it with its stingers.  
  
'Horsea, dive under water!' said Lilly. She smiled as Horsea jumped into the water, swimming down to avoid Beedrill's attacks.  
  
'That's not fair!' said Kash.  
  
'You're in the Cerulean City Gym,' said Lilly. 'You play it the way we play it!'  
  
Kash cringed and looked up at Beedrill.  
  
'Alright then, I will play it your way!' he said. 'Beedrill, follow it under water!'  
  
Beedrill gave Kash a curious look.  
  
'Go on,' said Kash. 'I'm sure you'll be alright.'  
  
'I'll give it a try,' said Beedrill. It dived down to the water and splashed into it, using its powerful stingers to propell itself through the water. I could barely see what was going on underneath the water. I could just make out the yellow shape of Beedrill struggling through the water, and the blue shape of Horsea swimming around quite easily.  
  
'Beedrill can't battle underwater!' I told Kash, pulling at his jeans.  
  
'Not now, Pikachu!' said Kash. 'This is important! Beedrill, poison sting attack!'  
  
Beedrill tried to attack Horsea but the water pokemon was too quick for it while underwater.  
  
'This is no good,' sighed Kash. 'Beedrill, surface!'  
  
Beedrill swam to the top of the water and peered over at Kash, wondering what to do now.  
  
'Horsea, tackle attack!' called Lilly. Horsea swam speedily over to Beedrill and tackled it from underneath. Beedrill was thrown into the air. As it was thrown, Beedrill shook the water off itself and was able to start beating its wings before it fell back into the water.  
  
'Good work Beedrill!' smiled Kash. 'Now, string shot!'  
  
Beedrill gathered up a sticky fluid and shot it out at Horsea. It wrapped the water pokemon up in a thin coat. Horsea tried to shake it off but it was no use.  
  
'Quick, Beedrill!' said Kash. 'While it's distracted, get it with your poison sting!'  
  
Beedrill zoomed down to Horsea, its stinger pointing straight towards it.  
  
'Look out, Horsea!' cried Lilly. But it was too late. Beedrill slammed into Horsea, stinging it badly. Horsea was flown back with the impact, and it landed with a crash on one of the floating mats.  
  
'Hang in there, Horsea!' cried Lilly desperately. Horsea forced itself up. Kash gasped.  
  
'That's one strong Horsea,' he said. Beedrill watched the water pokemon curiously. Horsea stared angrily at Beedrill for a few seconds, then suddenly collapsed.  
  
'Oh no!' cried Lilly.  
  
'Yeah!' shouted Kash. 'Two down, one more to go! Good work, Beedrill!'  
  
Lilly called back Horsea and Daisy stepped up. She got out her pokeball. Kash and I stood, waiting, as we wondered what pokemon she was going to send out.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	22. Battling Daisy

Chapter 22 - Battling Daisy  
  
'You may have beaten my sisters,' said Daisy. 'But you'll never beat me! I choose you, Seaking!'  
  
Daisy's pokemon appeared in the water, splashing around happily.  
  
'OK, it's your turn Pikachu,' said Kash. I nodded.  
  
'I'll do my best,' I promised. I leapt onto the mat that was floating in the water and faced the Seaking, preparing for battle.  
  
'Not even your Pikachu will beat Seaking!' said Daisy. 'Seaking, use your horn attack!'  
  
Seaking jumped and hit me straight in the stomache with its horn. I cried out and fell back. This Seaking was powerful.  
  
'You can do this, Pikachu,' said Kash encouragingly. 'Use your thundershock!'  
  
I jumped towards the Seaking and sent a bolt of electricity down to it, and then jumped back onto the mat. The Seaking seemed to be hurt, but Daisy wasn't going to give up.  
  
'Seaking, tail whip!' said Daisy. The pokemon jumped out of the water towards me, and slapped me with its tail. It didn't hurt at all, but it was annoying me. I tried to push the pokemon out of the way but it was no use. It kept hitting me with its tail.  
  
'Pikachu, quick attack!' said Kash. I crashed into Seaking as fast as I could, sending it back into the water with a splash.  
  
'Seaking, peck it!' said Daisy. Seaking jumped towards me and bit me hard. I fell back, hurt.  
  
'Come on, Pikachu,' said Kash encouragingly. 'You can do it!'  
  
I pulled myself up and faced my opponent.  
  
'Pikachu,' said Kash. 'Give it a thundershock!'  
  
The Seaking tried to dodge my attack but it was no use. My electricity paralysed it, and it fell into the pool of water with a big slpash.  
  
'Seaking!' Daisy exclaimed. She held out her pokeball, pulling Seaking back inside to safety. She looked, disappointed, at her pokeball for a few seconds, then looked up at Kash. 'Well done. Looks like you've beaten us!'  
  
'Yeah!' shouted Kash.  
  
'We won!' I smiled, jumping into his arms. He hugged me.  
  
'Well done, Pikachu!' he said. I climbed onto his back as he walked over to Daisy, Lilly and Violet. Daisy took out a small blue object in the shape of a water drop.  
  
'I think you deserved this,' she said, holding it out to Kash.  
  
'Thanks,' he said, taking the badge. 'Alright! We got our second badge!'  
  
'Yeah!' I cheered. Kash attatched his badge to his jacket as Ash, Misty, Christy, Jock, Pikachu and Togepi walked over to us.  
  
'Good work, Kash,' said Jock. Kash smiled.  
  
'Well, I couldn't have done it without Pikachu!' he said. I blushed.  
  
'It wasn't just me, the others helped too,' I said truthfully.  
  
'Now that you have the Cascade Badge, we can head through to Vermilion City!' said Jock.  
  
'Great!' said Kash enthusiastically. 'We'll head on there, and go to the next gym right away!'  
  
'You can't go right away, Kash!' said Christy. 'You'll have to train a lot harder before you can just beat the next gym leader!'  
  
'I'll train along the way!' said Kash. 'And besides, why do you care? I thought you were leaving us now that we're in Cerulean City!'  
  
Christy's four sisters looked at her.  
  
'You mean you were planning on staying with us?' Misty exclaimed. Christy looked over at her sisters, Ash and Brock, then looked back to where I was standing with Kash and Jock.  
  
'Actually..' she started. Again, she looked from one group to the other.  
  
'Christy, please stay with us!' I called. Christy looked at me. Although she couldn't understand the pokemon language, she could obviously tell by my tone of voice that I wanted her to stay.  
  
'What's that, Pikachu?' she asked, walking over to me and bending down.  
  
'I want you to stay with us!' I said. 'If it wasn't for you, Kash and I couldn't have come this far! Your sisters don't need you in the gym, but Kash does need you to come with us!'  
  
I hugged Christy, realising that what I'd said was true. If she left, who would be there to tell Kash what he was doing wrong? I didn't know Jock very well, so I wasn't sure if he would be any help. To me, Christy was the only one who Kash really needed to come with us.  
  
'It looks like Pikachu wants you to stay with them,' said Ash. 'Obviously, Kash hasn't trained it enough to make it like him, so it's grown fond of you, Christy!'  
  
'Shut up, Ash!' said Kash angrily. 'Pikachu likes me just as much as it likes Christy, if not more!'  
  
'But even so, Pikachu doesn't want Christy to stay here...' said Violet. 'Christy, I think you should go.'  
  
Christy sighed. 'Alright, I'll keep travelling with you guys...'  
  
'Yay!' I cheered, and hugged Christy again.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


	23. The secret gym

Chapter 23 - The secret gym  
  
Now that Christy was staying with us for the rest of the journey, I walked along happily, with Kash, Jock and Christy following behind me.  
  
'Which way is it to Vermilion City?' Kash kept asking.  
  
'It could be a while before we get there,' said Jock. 'And there are a lot of other things that would be worth seeing along the way. Like the lighthouse where Bill lives.'  
  
'Bill?' Kash asked. 'Who's that?'  
  
'Don't you know anything, Kash?' Christy sighed. 'Bill is world famous as being a pokemaniac! He studies the ways of rare pokemon like kabuto and dragonite!'  
  
'Wow, we'd better visit him then!' said Kash. 'There's probably lots of rare pokemon around the lighthouse for me to capture!'  
  
'Speaking of capturing pokemon..' said Christy. 'You still only have three. You should probably think about catching some more soon...'  
  
'I'll catch some more when I'm ready!' said Kash. I sighed. Kash and Christy were going to get into another argument, I could tell. Suddenly, I heard something in the distance. I couldn't quite tell what it was, so I pricked up my ears, trying to listen harder.  
  
'What is it, Pikachu?' Kash asked. I realised that what I could hear was a pokemon, so I turned and ran in the direction the sound came from. 'Wait, Pikachu! Where are you going?'  
  
I ran through some trees and bushes and eventually found what looked like some kind of huge tent with a small stadium outside.  
  
'Wow,' I breathed. 'What is this place?'  
  
Kash, Christy and Jock came running up behind me.  
  
'Wow, it's a pokemon gym!' said Kash excitedly.  
  
'Don't get too excited,' said Jock. 'It looks like it's deserted.'  
  
'Well if it's deserted, no one will mind that we have a look inside!' said Kash, and hurried towards the tent.  
  
'Wait Kash!' called Christy. 'You can't just go in there!'  
  
'Why not?' Kash asked. He pulled open the door to the tent and peered inside. I hurried over to him and looked in, too. I gasped as I saw a pool of water, surrounded by lots of strange-looking objects I had never seen before.  
  
'Is this some kind of gym?' Jock exclaimed. 'Look at all the weights and things!'  
  
'This looks more like a human gym than a pokemon gym!' said Jock.  
  
'It must be a pokemon gym,' said Christy. 'That was definitely a pokemon stadium outside.'  
  
Jock nodded. 'I guess you're right. But what kind of trainer would make their pokemon train with weights?'  
  
'Any sensible trainer!' said an angry voice. We all jumped with shock and turned around. A teenage boy with dark green hair was standing at the entrance to the tent.  
  
'Who are you?' Kash asked him.  
  
'My name's AJ,' said the boy. 'What do you think you're doing inside my gym!?'  
  
'Er...' said Kash.  
  
'This is your gym?' Jock asked.  
  
'Yeah, this is my gym,' said AJ. 'It's not licensed by the pokemon league, so it's not an official gym. But now that I've finished competing in the Indigeou League, I'm ready for more challengers!'  
  
'Challengers?' Kash asked. AJ nodded.  
  
'Just like any other pokemon gym, trainers can come here and battle me,' he said. 'I first started my gym when I wanted to get stronger as preparation for competing for badges. That was years ago. I grew tired of travelling around, competing in all the different leagues.. so I've come back to accept challengers again!'  
  
'I wouldn't fight him if I were you,' Christy whispered to Kash. 'If he's already been through the Indigo League, he's probably pretty tough. You're not ready for someone like him..'  
  
'I'm ready for anything!' said Kash. AJ raised his eyebrows.  
  
'So you want to challenge me,' he said. 'How many badges do you have, eh?'  
  
'I have two badges, and on my way to three!' said Kash. AJ laughed.  
  
'I think it's best I don't embarrass you by beating you in a battle,' he said. Kash narrowed his eyes.  
  
'You're just scared that I'll beat you and everyone will see how good you really are!' said Kash.  
  
'Fine, I'll fight you,' said AJ. 'But you're going to regret it!'  
  
'You'll be the one that regrets it!' said Kash.  
  
'We'll see,' said AJ. He walked out to where the small stadium was waiting. He took his place at one end as Kash and I walked to the other end. Christy and Jock stood at the side to watch.  
  
'I'll show you who's the better trainer!' said AJ. He took out a pokeball and got ready to release his pokemon.  
  
(-o-) PiKACHU (-o-) 


End file.
